


The Best Thirteenth Birthday Party in the History of Thirteenth Birthday Parties

by RandomnessUnlimited



Category: Kaeloo (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a discussion in the Discord server, F/M, The no teenagers in Smileyland rule has been revoked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomnessUnlimited/pseuds/RandomnessUnlimited
Summary: Mr. Cat's thirteenth birthday is approaching, and his friends are determined to throw him an unforgettable party to celebrate the occasion.
Relationships: Kaeloo/Mr. Cat
Kudos: 2





	The Best Thirteenth Birthday Party in the History of Thirteenth Birthday Parties

Kaeloo tapped her pencil against her chin, her eyebrows furrowed. Stumpy stared off into the distance with a blank expression, which usually indicated that he was deep in thought. Quack Quack rested his cheek on his fist. It was obvious that the three of them were thinking about something.

Mr. Cat’s thirteenth birthday was coming up soon, and since the “no teens or adults” rule had been revoked, they had nothing to worry about. Or so they’d thought, until they’d realized what a special occasion it was; it wasn’t every day that someone entered a new phase of life, and the transition from childhood to adolescence was a major milestone. Obviously, they had to throw him the biggest, best, most unforgettable party in the history of Smileyland to celebrate. They usually didn’t do much in the way of celebrating because Mr. Cat claimed that he hated birthdays, so they usually just did a few nice things for him, but that definitely wouldn’t be enough for something as important as this. And thus arose the need for a secret planning session, held while Mr. Cat was in another room reading a new issue of  _ Smileyland Science Monthly _ that Quack Quack had generously loaned him.

“What if we invited everyone in Smileyland?” Stumpy suggested. “I know  _ I’d _ love it if a ton of people came to a party that was all about me!” he noted, letting out one of his usual maniacal laughs.

“Mr. Cat does love attention,” Kaeloo remarked. “Maybe that’s not such a bad idea!”

“Quack. (The more, the merrier!)”

“We could broadcast it all over the internet on social media!” Stumpy added.

“Quack?” (Why don’t we invite Pretty?)

“... Pretty?” The smile on Kaeloo’s face didn’t waver, but her shoulders stiffened and she clenched her teeth a little more.

“Sure, right after I set my Mr. Coolskin comic collection on fire” Stumpy remarked dryly. It was clear that spending time with Mr. Cat was making the latter’s personality rub off on him.

“Quack!” (She’s a popular influencer, so if she livestreams the party or posts pictures, we can get people all over the world to see them.)

“Oh! Oh! Buddies, I can plan the activities for the day!” Kaeloo volunteered, her eyes shining. “I know lots of fun things we can do! We can sing and play games and dance! Leave it all to me!” she winked.

“Quack!” (Then it’s settled!)

“We’re going to throw our pal the best birthday party ever!” Stumpy declared, and the three of them put their hands on top of each other and raised them in the air. Suddenly, a cat flap in the sofa swung open, and they jumped back in surprise.

“What’s with all the screaming?” Mr. Cat asked. His tone was more gloomy than annoyed, and he looked unhappy, even by Mr. Cat standards, which was especially unusual since he’d just been doing something he really enjoyed without any interruptions.

“We saw a spider!” Kaeloo explained. Mr. Cat raised an eyebrow.

“But you like spiders,” he pointed out.

“Quack!” (Well, Stumpy’s afraid of them! You know what a coward he is!)

“Hey!” Stumpy butted in.

Stumpy started yelling at Quack Quack, Quack Quack argued back, and Kaeloo tried to calm things down before they got out of hand. As the scene became more and more chaotic, Kaeloo transformed on the spot, and Bad Kaeloo stood in her place. Stumpy and Quack Quack shut up immediately and forced wide grins on their faces.

“Oh, hello, you,” Mr. Cat said in a seductive voice, latching onto one of her muscular arms. Ironically, affectionate touches from Mr. Cat were one of the few things that could make her calm down instantly, so she de-transformed instantly, her arm still firmly clutched in his. Kaeloo gently removed her arm from his grasp and started to lead him out the door by the hand.

“Come on, Mr. Cat!” Kaeloo said even more rapidly than usual, not even pausing to take a breath. “I got some really nice imported tea from the United Kingdom and I thought you’d like to try some with me!” It wasn’t so much leading him by the hand as dragging him now, but the tea was an inviting premise, so he wasn’t complaining.

“Stumpy and Quack Quack are busy today,” she told him loud enough for them to hear, with the implication that they should make arrangements for the party guests, including Pretty, to be invited to the party. Even if Stumpy missed the cue, Quack Quack would no doubt understand it. She could finish her part of the activities later, because someone needed to prevent Mr. Cat from walking in on the planning by accident, and besides, he looked like he could really use some company right now. In any case, this was going to be the best thirteenth birthday party in the history of thirteenth birthday parties, and Kaeloo, Stumpy, and Quack Quack would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR S3E01, "THE VERY SPECIAL EPISODE": I have a headcanon that when Stumpy rewrote the universe, he got rid of the rule banning adults and teens in Smileyland so he and his friends wouldn't be split up.


End file.
